mind_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (Mr. Yo)
In this episode Mr. Yo invites a new neighbor to celebrate Thanksgiving with him and Lana. Characters * Mr. Yo (debut) * Lana Tremblay (debut) * Zoe (debut) * Shanice (debut) * Big Mama (debut) * Mr. Tremblay (mentioned, deceased) * Mrs. Tremblay (mentioned, deceased) * Lana's Sister (mentioned) * Auntie (mentioned) Transcript (Incomplete) The episode begins at Lana's penthouse in Shady Heights in _____, California. Mr. Yo: Miss Tremblay, I brought everything for feast. Lana: Mr. Yo, Thanksgiving isn't until next week. Mr. Yo: In the city of *BLEEP*, if you want a turkey, you must buy it in advance. Lana: I don't care. Mr. Yo why did you buy all of this food, it's just going to be you and me. Mr. Yo: I invited the new neighbor that moved in the apartment beneath use. Lana: No, Mr. Yo! I don't want a stranger in my penthouse. Mr. Yo: What are you going to do? Lana: Fire you. Mr. Yo: If you do, who will cook? Who will clean, or drive you around town, or bail you out when you get arrested for drunken assault. Zoe: *Barks* Lana: I can cook! Mr. Yo: Last time you tried to cook, you set the dishwasher on fire, and you were boiling water. Lana: I still don't know what happened. But I can clean. Mr. Yo: What are vacuum cleaners used for? Lana: .... Mr. Yo: How about I pour you a drink? As Mr. Yo picks up a wine glass, he grabs the rat poison from under the sink. Lana: Put it back! Mr. Yo: You round eye bitch. Lana: Small cock bastard. The day is now Thursday, November 24th (Thanksgiving). Lana walks into the kitchen stumbling with a bottle of vodka in her hands. Mr. Yo: Oh my Buddha. Good morning, Miss Tremblay. Lana: Mr... Mr... Mr. Yo want are you doing? Chopping vegetables? That's stupid. Mr. Yo: It for the feast. Lana: Don't you mean "It's"? Mr. Yo: Drunk smartass. When Shanice gets here, you better be in the back. Lana: Are you trying to sleep with this woman? Mr. Yo: No, no, no. Lana: Ha! Always knew you were gay. Mr. Yo: Shouldn't you be blowing your parents's money on something other than booze. Lana: Ha ha! Auntie was right when she told Mommy and Daddy to leave their riches to my sister. Mr. Yo: You never told me about your family, and I've been living with you for 3 years. Lana: My parents were millionaire business owners and I haven't talked to my sister since the reading of my parents's will, but I think she's Auntie's new caretaker. Mr. Yo: My family.... Lana: SHUT UP! No one cares. Then there was a knock on the door. Mr. Yo: She's here! Lana: He's gonna plow that so hard. HA HA HA!! Zoe: *Barks* Lana: My mother was a saint! Shanice: Hey everybody! Mr. Yoshida, looking good in that tux. Mr. Yo: Just call me "Mr. Yo", and this tuxedo is the only outfit Miss Tremblay will let me wear. Shanice: *Laughs* You funny. Lana: Mr. Yo, come here! Mr. Yo: Yes? Lana: She's black. Mr. Yo: MISS TREMBLAY!! Lana: No, it's not that I don't like nig... I mean African-Americans. I expected her to white, like me. Or at least a God damn Mexican. Mr. Yo: Be nice! Shanice: Oh what cute dog. Zoe: *Barks twice* Lana: Zoe loves dark colors. Shanice: Is this the Miss Tremblay you was talking about. Lana: The one and only Lana Derisee Tremblay. The heiress to Tremblay Fortune. The... Shanice: Great. Nice to meet you. Can I just call you Lana? Lana: Sure. What's in the container? Shanice: Big Mama's sweet potato pie. Lana: You have the recipe? Shanice: No Big Mama made it. Mr. Yo: I thought you and your family are from Detroit. Big Mama: You thought I was gon' let my baby move across the country herself. Mr. Yo: You never told me your mother was coming to dinner. Shanice: I texted you. Mr. Yo: I don't understand texting.